kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Suu Gen
'''Suu Gen' is the infantry commander of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance After the Battle of Bayou, he started wearing an eyepatch over his left eye (which he lost in combat). Unlike his contemporaries, he does not wear a full suit of armor, opting for a cuirass to protect his torso while foregoing shoulder guards. Personality He is very confident in his Swordsmanship. History Story Battle of Bayou Arc Suu Gen was brought in as one of Shin’s squad leaders. Shin informed everyone that this unit would be a special 100-man unit. That didn't belong to any division and answered directly to general Ouki. And they would be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange, the rewards would be huge. Days later as the squad leaders are gathered around he tells them it’s stupid to judge someone just by their age. And as far as his skills are concerned, there’s no doubt Shin is incredible, and it's obvious to anyone who is well versed in the sword. When Den Ei asks if he is skilled. He says he is, more so than anyone else there. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city they advance right. To avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ouki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuu Ki’s head in the midst of the confusion. While in the Zhao perimeter, the monster squad is big but they are slow on their feet, the path becomes in danger of closes at that speed. So the vanguard is switched to the Suu Gen squad, which are a bunch of swordplay fanatics. So they begin to speed up. When they break through they meet Fuu kK’s elite bodyguards. After assessing their strength he tells everyone to watch out because every one of them is strong. Shin then dismounts slaying a great number of them, as does Kyou Kai. They then follow their officers’ lead. Then Shin splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Kyo Gai says its 30 vs 300. Hai Rou tells them not to worry, it might be 300 but there’s only 150 of them between them and Fuuki. 15 deep and 10 across, which makes 150 men. All they need to do is cut down ten ranks of soldiers and they’ll be able to reach the general. When they manage to break through Fuuki decides to pull back his forces to create distance. Then Fuu Ki sends out his a cavalry unit to destroy them. Bi Hei tells Shin and Kyou Kai to run since they were mounted they could get away. But he refuses to leave his men. But they are saved by the Qin Left Army. Then, Bi Tou tells Shin to go and take Fuuki’s head. But Den Ei tells them not to let Shin pull ahead because after coming this far he’ll be the one who gets the general’s head. Shin tells him not to worry. Because his had will be the one to take Fuu Ki’s head but he’ll split the reward 100 ways, for everyone there, the ones behind, and the ones who died. When Fuuki splits his forces and heads for the bushes Hai Rou notices that they’ll lose him for good. But before he can make it Qin flags come from the bushes. Giving Shin the opportunity to slay Fuuki. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress. When they climb Shin has Suu Gen and Shou Sa cover Ryuu Sen while he breaks the fence. When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao was already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camp in the mountains with the rest of the Army. They are then informed that the Zhao has attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel Hou Ken, then Kyou Kai intervals. He then tells them his name is Houken, the Zhao Army’s Commander-in-Chief. Shin and Kyou Kai pincer Houken. As Den Ei is about to go help fight, he is told by Suu Gen that he will only get in the way, and the only way they can support them is to stand guard and watch over them from a distance. Shin is quickly blown away by Houken. As he fights Kyou Kai, Suu Gen notices that Kyou Kai is using an unpredictable level of movement switching and speed changing, as if she can foresee the enemy’s reaction. And while it may look like a graceful dance, that is not the handiwork of a human. Then 500 Zhao arrive under the command of Mangoku. Shin then rises and orders him to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead, the Kan Ou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, everyone slowly finds their way back to Shin. When Shin wants them to fight Houken, he tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuuki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their center and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out, to which no one does. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take position surrounding Houken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Houken. They threw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing. When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Houken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the backend of his glaive. And before Houken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him and is blown away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku Kei. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Man Goku. They recount their loses, and Suu Gen’s says his squad is accounted for. Then they are attacked by Mangoku. The Bi brothers manage to get Shin out. Then they retreat to buy them time. The next morning this find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Suu Gen is heavily injured and carried by Den Ei. Bi Hei tells everyone Shin will be fine in Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qin flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shou Mou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ou Ki. After a fierce skirmish Ouki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then traveled with the Ouki Army, when the cavalry and footsoldiers separated due to the mountainous terrain. Shin told Bi Hei and Suu Gen not to overdo it, and general Ouki said it was okay for anyone who couldn’t keep up to retire. Bi Hei tells him that he’s not going to sleep after coming this far. Even if he won’t be able to fight he still wants to at least see the end of the battle. Suu Gen agrees. When they reach the Zhao HQ, they learn that Moubu is under attack by the Zhao, and go to help him. As they are about to fight the Zhao Three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ouki goes and raises the Qin’s. Houken tells them that the right army will be the bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ouki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ouki takes to the field and battles Houken. Shin then asks Kyou Kai who does she think is stronger Houken or Ouki? She tells him Hou Ken and gets angered comments from the unit. As Ouki is about to finish off Houken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2000-3000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. When a Zhao soldier asks who they are, Suu Gen tells him "the Hi Shin Unit." During Ouki's and Houken's duel, Shin notices Gi Ka going to shoot Ouki. As Ouki was about to kill Houken, he is hit by an arrow from Gika shoots an arrow catching Ouki off guard before Shin cuts him in two, and giving Houken the opportunity to stab his glaive into Ouki's chest. His soldiers then drop their weapons in defeat. Then Ouki rises and tells his men to never give up even until death. Then to prove it to his men he swings his glaive at Houken, who easily catches it. Then Ouki starts pushing down cutting Houken's neck. He then explains what a general is. Houken then pulls out his glaive and goes to slay Ouki, but it's blocked by Tou. Shin then hops on Ouki's horse to hold him up. Tou says his unit will act as the distraction, and Ouki's bodyguard team and the Hi Shin Unit will escort Ouki to the left at full speed. Then Mou Bu and his soldiers use their last reserves to open up a route for them. Suu Gen is seen riding on the back of one of Ouki's men's horses. At Ouki's final moments, he tells Shin it is impossible for him to train him. And for a great general like him to personally teach him is too good for a bug like him, to begin with. And matters like those he needs to learn by running between battlegrounds himself. And delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with his men. And bestows him his glaive before dying. Half a month later, the Ou Ki Army, which had remained at the front lines out of caution, returned home. Koku You Campaign Arc Bureaucrats Job Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc Abilities Swordsmanship: Stated by himself to be unbeatable when it comes to swordplay and has been called a sword fanatic ''by Shin, for being a skilled swordsman despite being a militia soldier and after the return of Kyou Kai to the Hi Shin Unit, he occasionally started to spar with her improving his already impressive skill when he becomes serious. '''Leadership: ' Other Skills He is able to asses other abilities and surprisingly has good carving skills. Quotes *''It's stupid to judge someone just by their age''. (Chapter 115, page 139) *''Even if there were 100 of me, and all of them attacked him at the same time, We still wouldn't beat him. That's How Strong Our Boss Is''. - Suu Gen to the trainees on Shin (Chapter 492, page 5) Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Squad Leaders Category:10-Man Squad Leaders Category:Qin Squad Leaders Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Suu Gen Squad Category:Infantry Category:Sword Users Category:Commanders